Love After War
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: Yuuki and Kaname are recovering from hurt feelings. It's about time to replace pride with pleasure. (complete...there will be no more updates) :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Knight characters. All the credit belongs to the original author and she knows who she is…**  
**Rated M** for Sexual Themes and Language(Lemon ;P)

**Yuuki POV**

I walked down the hallways to Kaname's room. Moonlight streamed though the thin fabric of the window curtains, lightly dancing off my slightly annoyed face. _He was supposed to come with me to buy new curtains. But no, he had to cancel that trip to go eat lunch with some bitch he didn't even know. What the fuck is wrong with him, choosing man hoes over my fucking beautiful eyes._ I guess you could say I have been ignoring him lately, and I know it's been annoying the crap out of him. Our relationship has gone from us being absolutely infatuated with each other to borderline indifference…or at least from my standpoint it has. Recently he's been so busy with council meetings and god knows who else's expectations that he just has no time for me anymore. But after three months of this "lets-see-who-ignores-the-best game" I think it's time to call it quits. No matter how much I'm hurt by Kaname's decisions, I can't ignore my thirst any longer. Don't get me wrong, I sincerely love my husband, but a girl can't live off a vibrator her whole life. And I know that if I'm suffering Kaname sure as hell must be suffering far worse than I.

As I neared our bedroom (which was temporarily his because I refused to sleep in the same bed with him after our fight) I slowed down, listening for any clues that he was awake. _He's definitely in there, I can smell him. _God, he smells good. How could I resist those crimson hued eyes, his spicy musky aroma, and the thick huskiness in his voice? . And he thinks I arouse **him**;, no man by far as **ever** aroused me to the point where I needed to feel him, taste him, have him flowing through my bloodstream. But nothing beats how aroused I got by drinking his blood. It's a fucking tastegasm. I could feel my fangs quivering at the thought of piercing them is his porcelain flesh. God, I wanted him. _How could I have done this to myself? What the fuck is wrong with me, choosing arguing with him over mind-blowing sex?_ And the fucking worst part is that he **knows**. He fucking knows how much I need him, that I'm more addicted than those damn ignorant meth addicts who totally know what's good for them. How dare he use that against me!. Well, when I'm through with him, he'll be begging me to sleep in our bed again. He'll be begging me to forgive him, to suck him dry like nobody's bitch. He'll go shopping for thick curtains like there's nothing more important in the whole damn world and he best believe I'll make sure he remembers who he's to pay his utmost attention to. He's not the only fucking pureblood in this house. _I'm Mrs. Kaname Kuran, and you better remember it, cause baby...you made me this way_.

I gently turned the door knob, careful not to make too much noise. Kaname is always a light sleeper when I'm not sleeping with him…or he's stressed out. And though he rarely every shows it, keeping that damn calm demeanor_ ( making me seem like the bad guy when I raise my voice) _ even when he's upset, I don't want him to wake up before I want him too. I walked into the grandeur of our bedroom; it's just how I last remembered. _It's neater now that I'm not in here anymore. But itsit's way darker in here than I last remember. He must have actually bought those curtains I'd told him about…but only for our bedroom._ The closer I got to the bed, the more I can make out his frame through the sheets. I listen to his light breathing; it'd always comforted me the nights I couldn't sleep. I could instantly tell he hasn't been sleeping well since the fight. His face was tighter than usual, there were slight dark circles under his closed lids and his lips where pursed tight:, like how he des when he was very mad at me, but exercising some serious self control. _And I'm happy he does. I'd hate for Kaname to yell at me like I've seen him do to Aido or Ruka. Yea, Kaname isn't really a bad husband…I just wish he'd pay me more attention. _I reach into my pocket to double check that the rip proof scarves in my pockets were still there. Gently I pull the sheets off him, and then I straddle his hips. He stirs a little, bringing his arms closer to the headboard, past his ears. He turns his head so that one of his cheeks rests on our satin pillows. He signs, an agitated one that is, and mumbles breathlessly in his sleep. I giggle in my head. _He has no idea whats comin for him. _Unconsciously he makes my job easier and I slide his already lifted arms to the headboard rail and tie them with the scarves. _He's not getting free from this anytime soon._

"…Yuuki…" he moans.

I freeze. _Did I just get caught so easily? _Kaname thrashes his head before settling back into his sleep. _That was close. _Slowly I take my sharp fingernails and rip the seam along the side of his shirt, exposing his beautiful chest to my devouring eyes. _Man, that woman really does do a killer mani. I need to remember to thank Rima. _I fling the useless fabric into the darkness. I run my hands along the sides of his shoulders, to his hips, and down to his thighs. _He's wearing the black silk pajamas I bought as a wedding gift. I didn't even think he remembered them! _

"Kaname…kaname…can you hear me?" I seductively whispered as I left a trail of light kisses starting from the sweet spot behind his ear. I licked alongside his earlobe and lightly blew knowing how erotic it is for him. Kaname's breathing picked up slightly. I could feel his body tensing under me. Strangely though, that wasn't enough to wake him. _Time for some different tactics, don't cha think darling. _ I gently massage his chest, concentrating on the areas near his nipples as I nibbled along his jaw, gradually adding more pressure as I sucked his porcelain neck.

"Ahhhh" he groans. _Hehe that was more of the response I was looking for. _ I let my tongue encircle his nipples as I massaged his shoulders, guiding his body to relax and accept my torturous hands.

"ugh…ahh. Aaugh" his delicious belly rumbling groans sends sparks of pleasure through my body, and I smile feeling my sweet juices coating my panties. I sucked his nipples mercilessly, letting my teeth graze them and when he started to yank his hands for freedom I let my fangs graze them gently. I would never be through with loving this man, teasing this man, pleasuring him till I could no longer wait to be pleasured myself. He was mine to keep, till death do us part, and since that shit wasn't happening anytime soon I might as well take my time arousing the beast out of him. When I grew bored playing with his chest I went back to his neck, kiss up to his face, along his jawbone till I got to those luscious lip. The lips what would always kiss me when he got home, the lips that would tire me out breathless…now it was my turn to do the same. I licked them wet; then, them sucked till they turned a pleasing pink. I could feel the imprisoned butterflies escaping my stomach and roaming up to tingle my breasts, hardening them under my thin gown. They traveled down leaving trials of pleasure around my belly button and exploding at my sex. I moaned against him, my body involuntarily grinding against his ever growing hardness. _I can't wait any longer. I need you…now_. I take off my clothes. One hand drifts down to fondle Kaname's balls through his pants as my other hand exposes his neck for me. All the while Kaname's groans and moans increasingly grew louder and bolder. I licked the delicate skin that covered that luscious pressure point, pulsing under my tongue and lunged my fangs into his flesh. Immediately Kaname woke up, an animalistic and deep groan erupting from his lips like I'd never heard before. Instinctively, his hips rose up to meet my grinding hips and we rode dry and wanting together as I drank to my heart's content. I could taste his lustrous need, his agitation from our fight, and the stress from work. And god was it good.

**Kaname POV**

"yuu…Yuuki…please….harder…ahhh…ahhhhhhh. ugh… ummmm,..AHHH" God how I've missed her hands, those lips, this woman above me. I wanted to grind myself senseless inside her. I rose to meet her every thrust, my erection straining under my pants.

"Yuu…please, release me." I groaned, inhaling deeply as she took those delicious fangs out my neck.

"Let me taste you , Yuuki, free me." I struggled under her, yanking my hands. _Wait a minute, __**she tied me up. **__shit shit__** shit! **_Yuuki giggled above him, adoring the face Kaname was making. _He is so cute when he's frustrated._ Suddenly I heard tearing. I thought I had broken free from my restraints only to have my erection spring forth from my pajamas. I watched Yuuki search my eyes before she smirked and rubbed that little tight ass against me. The spasms drove me crazy. I yanked my head back in forth, thrusting my hips in the air trying to push her off me. The pleasure was too much. I found it hard to breathe. _If she keeps this up I won't be able to hold on much longer_. I hit the wetness of her sex and smile. Yuuki gasped, I could tell how much it affected her as she threw her head back, reached between her legs and squeezed me…**hard**.

"ahhhhhh" we both screamed. I bucked my hips up with so much force she fell onto me. I took advantage of the position and passionately kissed her, probing her lips with my tongue, asking for access. Our tongues danced with us in the darkness as we rode. Her hands went back to fondling my balls, and I soon gave up dominance.

"Beg for it Kaname. Scream my name, ask for release"

"Yuuki…" I breathed breathlessly. I was increasingly losing patience. Yuuki always found a way to tire me out during sex, with her demonic hands, those sexy crimson eyes raping my body with such intensity I got so hard it hurt. The absence of the sexy body above me had astonishingly affected me. It should be criminal to refuse to love up your husband after just a silly fight. _All those damn freezing cold showers I had to take. Absolutely ridiculous! _I hit her sweet again; she takes her fingers and runs them fiercely down my legs, ripping my pants to shreds and tossing them impatiently into the darkness.

Ahhh…auhg…kaname…kan..ahhhh…meeee.

That was more like it. She grabbed hold of me lifting me slightly, only to leave long red imprints along my back. _Those won't be going away anytime soon. _

I feel those lips brutally suck the marks where she had previously fed. _Oh no, Yuuki no, not there. If you take me again, I won't be able to hold back._ She marks me with her love marks, littering them along my neck, my chest, along the sensitive flesh near my groin, down to my inner thighs. Beautiful red hickies blossomed, and I know they will be attacked by mother's nosy questions. Ever since I told her Yuuki had refused to have sex with me, much less sleep in our bed after that fight, she'd been haranguing me on how I was to correctly pleasure and please my wife. Yuuki's lips take a turn to my attention seeing erection and her long fingers slowly engulf me. I bit back a moan I fear will scare her. Never has such a simple action been so erotic. I thrust my head back, fighting the cloudy erotic mist invading my thinking, as I seriously resist making noise. And though I refuse to be vocal, my traitorous body trembles violently in her hands and uncontrollably my hips buck again.

Uaaaaagh…mmmmm..aahhh….yuu….AHHH…kiiiiiiiAHHHHHH…. y u uki st-stop..please

"But why Kaname? Don't you want this…?" then she takes my length and runs her tongue down it. I choke from the strong spasms preventing me from breathing.

Ahhhh…n-no…ugh

"…or this?" She breathes gently on me, before taking the head into her mouth.

AHHH…N-NOO….ahhh mmmm uagh

I thrust into her mouth, squeezing my eyes shut, not even recognizing the loud sounds leaving my lips. I yanked at those damn straps. I **will** have her! Yuuki pushed my thighs apart farther as she took the whole of me in her mouth. My mouth instantly went dry. I tentatively licked my lips, tasting a mixture of my salty sweat and hers. I could smell the lovely blend of our sex morphing into desire as I struggled to breathe again. Her breaths puff against my skin, leaving goose bumps. She sucks me rough, forcing the animalistic groans from my mouth. It was only when her fangs grazed me that I lost all control.

**Yuuki Pov**

Kaname let out a noise so raw it literally scared me. His face was twisted with pleasure like I've never seen before. His damp hair stuck to his face, covering those crimson eyes but not nearly subduing the effects they have on me. Instantly I am flipped, his strong frame overpowering me. His hands force my hips back down onto the bed, stopping me from bucking up to hit his hardness. He is more than ready for me, his erections digging into my thighs. His hands wander into my tresses while his lips abuse mine. I search his eyes as they roam desirously over my body. He massages my breast with his mouth, his tongue teasing my already hardened nipples. I feel his groans, brewing in him. His supple skin rubs against mine and I melt in his hands as they explore. I explore that wicked mouth of his too; attacking his tongue with the same ferocity his hands attack my nipples. When I have no more strength for kisses, he wanders over to my ear, licking along the side: nibbling the soft flesh, sucking on the lobe.

AHHH…uGHHH…MMMMM

"mmmmah…Yuuki…why do you taste so damn good?"

"Yuuki, tell me you'll come back to our bed again"

Ahhhh, kan..ahhh…me… n-not ahhh ugh agh …now

"Yuuki," he breathed against my skin. He watched me, our foreheads touching, crimson eyes blending in lust. "-tell me you forgive me"

Kaname's hands glide down my body toward my sex, leaving playful patterns before dipping a finger into me. His thumb brushes against my clit and I whimper, waiting, begging for release. He sticks two fingers in scissoring me while I moan in his neck, firmly pressing my face into the fangs marks I'd given him. He starts out gently, then roughly plays with my clit. When my sweet juices flow, I watch him as he sucks his fingers dry, those beautiful ruby eyes rolling back him into his sweet head.

"My, aren't you lustrous tonight" I giggle in delight. I see the slight fear in his animalistic turned eyes from the beast that erupted from him. I caress his back, relaxing the muscles holding him up above me. "I trust you oni-sama" I whisper, bringing back that innocent Yuki he'd originally fallen in love with. Yes, we're far from that now. Being married for five years can change a person. But I still love him. I still crave him. And most importantly I still trust him, with all my heart. He tilts my head, gently brushing aside my hair. I squeeze his ass reassuringly. He sucks my neck, his saliva running down me, leaving me sensitive and ticklish. Then those seductive fangs pierce through my alabaster skin, and we melt together again, forming a symphony of moans like it was the best shit ever. Still feeding, he enters me, and I eagerly ride his hard erection as he drinks to his satisfaction. His fingers dig into my flesh, bruising the skin with each touch, marking me as his muse and ecstasy. I flip us back, so that I have dominance, but really just a better grip. I grind into him, yanking on his hair, biting the red lips I'd abused, moaning out his name like a mantra.

Kamane….Kaname…ahhhh…KAMAME!

AHHHHH…MMMMM….YUUKI!

Our bodies slap together drinking up the last rush of pure ecstasy before I fall onto him. He pulls me in tight, playing with my softened hairs, glistening from our mixed juices. He takes his wet fingers and rubs them against me all over, milking me with my scent. I could smell his intoxicating mix comfortingly on me. _This is what love is._ He kisses me on the forehead. I watch his eyes return back to the soft kind brown I remember. Kaname sighs deeply, admiring our work. He closes his eyes, his face finally looking relaxed and more Kaname-like since our fight. I do what I always do after we have sex…call it our sex tradition: I kiss each of his close eyelids, my fang marks. When his breathing slows to a soothing hum I press my face into his chest, pull up the sheets and say

" Let's go back to being we again."

**Author Note**

Review, don't review…you can do whatever you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** I originally never planned on adding additional chapters to Love after War. But for the people following it and from request I will gladly do a sequel to it. Oh, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed or followed my very first story. I appreciate your support. May you find the rest of my stories as entertaining as that one. Now…May I redirect you to: Thinking of You in my story inventory. Thank You…but before you leave, how about a preview of that sequel I was mentioning. And don't worry; I'll add more chapters to Thinking of You. **Enjoy**!

Kaname signed, no longer hiding his annoyance. As much as he hated council meetings he couldn't stand it being drawn out by ignorant questions and pure nonsense. He wanted to be home, in his sweet bed worth his sweet Yuuki, erotically massaged by her wicked hands.

He hated how recently due to his frequent absence for council meetings he wasn't able to give all the attention he should to his wife. She most definitely deserved it, having been overseeing the smooth operations over the tasks involving the school they'd gone to—she'd blossomed in. He reminisced on those days—every brief time he'd caught her attention, fighting the desire to whisk her away as his one and only damsel. He remembered having to put that damn Zero in his place. _He has some never, I give him that. _He miserably recalled his internal rage at Zero being the first to sink his _filthy, selfish, vile fangs_ in his precious Yuuki's skin. And each time that…that said man fed from her he endured the slow, agonizing pain to his aching heart of the most degree. Yuuki was by far his greatest weakness.


End file.
